


Heights

by Ferith12



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Beginnings of Bromance, Fun, Gen, With a Serious Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Who knew Robin was afraid of heights?This was supposed to be part of a five times thing, Five Times Someone Thought Robin Was Afraid of Heights (and One Time They Knew he Wasn't)  But I only ended up writing two. (I know I'm a loser.)Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  It's SUPER unedited.





	

Kid Flash.The guy made Robin want to just shake his head because, there was no other way to explain him, he was Kid Flash.Robin didn’t know him well yet, they’d only met a few hours ago, but already Dick could tell they’d either be best friends or KF would drive him absolutely crazy.

He wondered if this was how Batman felt about him sometimes.

They were supposed to rendezvous with Batman and Flash, and they had to get through this mostly burned down building.No sweat really.The trouble was that Kid Flash, who was glaringly new at this still, kept goofing off and running around, seemingly unable to understand the concept of “Structurally unsound,”and complaining about how Robin was SO SLOW, when really, Robin could have done this SO much faster if Kid Flash wasn’t around.But Kid Flash was a fun guy, so Robin decided to indulge him, and just sort of smirked as he led the way through the ruin.(It was hard to believe this kid was actually three years older than him.)Finally they came to a place a place where the floor was completely gone.But fortunately there was a nice long metal beam over the abyss, perfect for walking across.

KF skidded to a stop at the edge of the chasm and for a second Robin’s heart stopped, because Kid Flash was still getting the hang of stopping and what if… but he couldn’t think about that.Not now. 

“What now,” Kid Flash asked, looking down, and then taking a nervous step back.

“We walk across that,”Robin said.

Kid Flash eyed the beam nervously.Robin rolled his eyes.  
“It’s structurally sound enough to hold our weight,”He said

“Oh.Well,that’s great then,”KF said, overly chipper. 

And he started goofing off again, running off onto the thing to PROVE that he wasn’t scared.

And Robin didn’t have time to warn him that it might be a bit tippy, and he sort of almost lost his footing and did that flash supper speed in place thing, and Robin almost had a full blown panic attack.Kid Flash regained his balance, and noticed Robin’s look of abject terror, which was admittedly a bit extreme.Kid Flash had been doing things like this the whole way and it had hardly fazed. him.

“Hey, you all right back there?”Kid Flash asked, honestly worried and very confused, “You afraid of heights or something?”

And Dick had to laugh, (or more like cackle)Because Kid Flash wasn’t dead, he wasn’t a deformed mess of too white bone and too red blood and too pale skin on the floor hundreds of feet below.And the idea of ROBIN afraid of heights! There was no way.

Robin jumped onto the bar in celebration and did a bunch of flips (Flipping OVER an astonished Kid Flash along the way) to the other side.“You kidding?”He said, landing neatly on the other side (Just barely containing his urge to give a theatrical bow), “I’m named after a bird for a REASON, KF.”

Kid Flash didn’t really look convinced, but he was too awestruck by Dick’s performance to protest, so he just followed, walking carefully the rest of the way across.But he watched the way that Robin watched him tensely the whole way.He wasn’t scared of heights.Yeah.Right.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Dick really ISN'T afraid of heights, he's just afraid of other people falling. This is a really early work, so it mostly fits with my Partners 'verse.


End file.
